decisions
by socrazygirl
Summary: en a marre des pseudos drames et va finalement faire une simple ,de simples, histoires d'amour. Homophobes s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient a JKR. Les lieux et personnages, seule l'histoire sort de ma petite tête.

c'est un yuri (une histoire entre femmes) donc les homophobes on rien a faire la.

_petite explication, Jillian est la fille de Minerva Macgonagall et de son premier amour. Elle vivait en France quand elle a rencontrée Hermione lors de sa 5ème année a Poudlard, Hermione avait alors 15 ans et Jillian 17. _

voila bonne lecture

* * *

Deux silhouettes apparurent dans le jardin du Terrier.

Les deux femmes observèrent autour d'elles puis s'avancèrent vers la porte de la baraque.

L'ainée frappa a la porte en s'annonçant:

-Molly, c'est Minerva et Jillian!

-Entrez c'est ouvert!

La plus jeune ouvrit la porte qu'elle tint ouverte a son ainée qui la remercia d'un léger sourire.

-Quelle bonne surprise! Je peux vous offrir quelque chose?

-Un thé svp, répondit Minerva

-Jillian?

-Pour moi aussi svp.

-Pourrais-tu allé chercher les filles dans leur chambre stp?

-Avec plaisir, premier étage a gauche si mes souvenirs sont bons?

-Ils le sont, lui sourit la rousse

Jillian grimpa les escaliers en vitesse et frappa a la porte de la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête au cheveux châtain, deux yeux chocolats l'observèrent un moment avant qu'un hurlement de joie ne retentisse dans la maison. Riant Jillian referma ses bras sur la taille de la jeune fille qui venait de lui sauté au cou.

-Hermione tu m'étrangles!

-m'en fiche, tu m'as trop manqué

-Jillian ria des enfantillages de son amie.

-peut être mais tu manques a tes devoirs en ne me présentant pas a la ravissante jeune fille qui se tient derrière toi...

-Jillian-Ginny, Ginny-Jillian, lança la jeune fille toujours blottie contre la brune.

Jillian ria une fois encore et tendit une main a la rousse qui les observer, surprise par le comportement de l'ancienne préfète.

-Jillian Macgonagall, ravie de te rencontrée.

-Macgonagall?

Jillian sourit.

-y a de l'écho...

Hermione lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule:

-te moque pas, lui reprocha-t-elle. Elle se détacha et observa son amie.

Grande et fine, ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et savamment décoiffés. Le trait noir qui souligné ses yeux mettaient en valeur leur couleur émeraude. Ses lèvres fines et roses invités toujours autant au baiser. Elle était vêtue a la moldu, des converses noirs, un jean bleu délavé et un chemisier blanc dont les manches retroussées laissé voir ses avant bras recouvert de longs bracelets noirs.

-qu'est ce que tu fais la au fait, demanda-t-elle soudainement

-pourquoi t'es pas contente de me voir??

-si bien sur que si, mais je pensai que tu vivais en France.

-Il faudra qu'on en parle, mais plus tard et en privé...

Hermione voulu insisté mais devant le regard de son amie, elle se tu.

-et quand a savoir ce que je fais la, j'accompagne ma mère.

-Ta mère?!

-Décidément y a vraiment de l'écho ici...

-Jill!!

-d'ailleurs elle veut te parler... _alors si tu veux bien te donné la peine de bouger tes fesses..._

Les yeux de Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise.

-Me parler?

-Écho écho...

-Mais de quoi elle veut me parler??

-de la pluie et du beau temps??

Hermione regarda son amie d'un air féroce et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Jillian regarda la jeune Weasley et lui fit signe de passé devant.

-Miss Weasley...

Ginny la remercia d'un signe de tête et suivie Hermione.

Une fois dans le salon elles s'installèrent, Ginny près de Hermione et Jillian au coté de sa mère. Les deux femmes étaient en pleine discutions. Ou plutôt Minerva parlé, Hermione la fixai sans voix, bouche bée. Lorsque Minerva se tut attendant la réponse de son ancienne élève celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-vous … Je... hum vous êtes en train de me proposé un poste de professeur a Poudlard?

-Je ne vois pas qui mieux que vous pourrait prendre la relève de Severus Rogue.

-C'est que je ne pense pas en être capable...

-Miss Granger vous êtes tout a fait capable d'assurer ces cours.

-Hermione rougit a ce compliment.

-Je pense que le professeur Macgonagall a raison Herm'. Intervint Ginny. Et puis tu dis toi même que tu es triste a l'idée de quitter Poudlard. On t'offre l'occasion d'y retourner, ne refuse pas!

-Je sais pas si je suis faites pour l'enseignement.

-Hermione, tu as aidée chaque élève en ayant besoin d'aide depuis ton arrivé a Poudlard. Tu es faites pour enseigner.

-vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre aujourd'hui miss Granger, j'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'une décision importante.

-J'ai jusqu'à quelle date?

-Disons jusqu'au milieu des vacances...

-bien je... J'y réfléchirai...

Les lèvres de Minerva s'étirèrent d'un léger sourire.

* * *

Plus tard au manoir des Macgonagall:

-tu penses qu'elle va accepté?

-Tu penses qu'un jour tu vas te décidée a lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur?

-Jilli' je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi maman, ça se voit qu'elle te plait, ça se voit que c'est réciproque. Enfin moi je le voit.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, elle est bien plus jeune que moi, plus jeune que toi même...

-Maman ça ne me pose aucuns problème. Tu cherches des excuses parce que tu es morte de trouille.

-Évidemment que je suis morte de trouille, je n'ai plus eu de relation depuis ta mère...(*)

-Maman ça fait 20 ans maintenant, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour toi de passer a autre chose... elle va accepté, elle va venir a Poudlard et tu n'auras plus d'excuse. Hermione est une adulte, elle est brillante, drôle, belle, intéressante, et elle a plein d'autres qualités qui font qu'elle est faite pour toi...

-elle est surtout jeune Jillian...trop jeune

-tu m'énerve avec ça, tu trouve toujours une excuse.

-…

-Mais si j'arrive a lui faire faire le premier pas tu ne sauras pas lui résisté.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête?

-Tu verras...

* * *

(*) on est dans un monde fantastique alors pourquoi pas...

des suggestions? critiques?

une petite review pour l'auteure??


	2. Chapter 2

voila le deuxième chapitre le troisième est fini et sera publié des que possible.

Si vous avez des suggestions n'hesitez pas.

entre guillemets se sont les pensés des persos, et en italique c'est dit en français par les persos

* * *

Le lendemain Jillian transplana dans la cour du Terrier.

Molly Weasley qui s'occupé de ses poules sursauta au « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

-Jillian!!

-désolée Molly, je voulais pas vous effrayer.

-c'est rien, mais évite de recommencer stp. Demanda Molly la main sur le cœur.

-c'est promis. Hermione est là?

-près du ruisseau par la avec Ginny.

-merci Molly

Jillian partie a la recherche des deux jeunes filles. Elle les trouva allongées a l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire.

-salut les filles. Lança-t-elle.

Elles levèrent la têtes et lui rendirent son sourire.

-salut!

-comment ça va?

-bien, on prend l'air. Et toi ça va? répondit Hermione

-bien aussi. Ça vous dit de faire un tour?

-ou? demanda l'ancienne préfète.

-je dois faire des emplettes a Londres...

-moldu ou sorcier?

-les deux. Ça vous dit ou pas?

-moi oui, qu'est ce que t'en dit Gin'?

-désolée mais j'avais promis a maman de l'aider aujourd'hui. Et puis vous avez des choses a vous dire si j'ai bien compris...

-tu es sure? insista tout de même la jeune écossaise.

-oui, oui.

Une fois en ville les deux amies, parlèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs vies depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées, il y a 3 ans de ça. Quand elles eurent finies. Elles se prirent une table sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarome.

-alors vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as décidé de quitté la France?

-parce que plus rien ne me retenais la bas.

-mais encore?

-Mes amies m'ont rejetées...ou plutôt elles m'ont «gentiment» fait comprendre qu'elles ne désiraient plus avoir de contact avec moi.

-tu te moque de moi?

-j'aimerai Hermione, j'aimerai, mais mon retour en Écosse a des points positifs...

-a savoir?

-je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai retrouvée ma mère et la complicité qui nous lier avant mon départ, et je crois que j'ai vécu ce qu'on appelle un _coup de foudre_...

Hermione la regarda les yeux exorbités.

-Me regarde pas comme ça.

-Jillian Macgonagall tu n'as jamais cru au coup de foudre.

-bah je sais pas ce que c'est si c'est pas ça ma belle...

-vas-y, raconte moi tout.

-tu sais y a pas grand chose a raconté. Je l'ai rencontrée, y a quelques jours, et depuis je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer.

-tu l'as rencontrée comment? Ça t'as fait quoi quand tu la vue?

-par hasard en fait... et quand je l'ai vu, je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras et puis bah j'avais plus envie de la quittée... je sais pas mettre les mots sur ça Herm'...

-tu vas la revoir? questionna l'anglaise.

-je pense oui.

-tu penses??

-bon j'en suis sure...

-elle sait?

-bien sur, aussitôt que je l'ai vu j'ai posé un genoux a terre et lui ai fait une déclaration enflammée, lui jurant mon amour éternelle... a ton avis??

-t'es con j'ai failli te croire... donc elle l'ignore...tu vas lui dire?

-je sais même pas si, enfin si …

-si l'homosexualité lui pose problème? fini son amie

-ouais...

-le mieux c'est encore de lui en parlé non?

-ouais bien sur j'vais glissé ça dans une conversation comme ça alors que je la connais a peine...

-tu vas la revoir non? Alors apprends à la connaître si elle est sensible a ton... charme... elle ne restera pas indifférente...

-tu crois?

-jle suis pas restée moi...

-ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil aussi...mais je sais pas si je peux... et merde...

-quoi qu'est ce qu'y a?

-rien, rien … «**a part que je me cache derrière les mêmes excuses que ma mère...**»

-alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

-j'en sais rien, j'aviserai...

-mouais... fit Hermione sceptique

-et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

-a quel propos?

-a propos de la proposition de ma mère. Tu vas revenir a Poudlard?

-je sais pas...

-Hermione tu dois y retourner. Et puis avoue que si tu n'y retourne pas Poudlard va te manquer.

-oui ça je sais, c'est pas ça qui me dérange...

-c'est quoi alors?

-je sais pas si je peux t'en parler...

-tu peux tout me dire _p'tite soeur_ tu le sais bien.

-même si ça concerne quelqu'un que tu connais?

-surtout si ça concerne quelqu'un que je connais

-c'est-à-dire que...

-allé viens on va chez moi. Tu me raconteras tout la bas... s'impatienta Jillian


	3. Chapter 3

voila le chapitre 3 dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ca vaut la peine que je mette la suite

merci aux reviewers ^^

* * *

Une fois arrivées dans le petit appartement de Jillian, les deux jeunes filles déposent leurs achats dans le salon et s'installent dans canapé. Jillian fait apparaître une bouteille de vodka et deux verres qu'elle rempli généreusement.

-tu as l'intention de me souler pour me faire parler

-j'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu me parles, mais ça va te détendre. Lui sourit Jillian. Allé ma grande avale moi ça.

Elles burent leur premier verre en silence.

-alors racontes moi tout ce qui te tracasse.

-je suis... attirée par quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi... déclara l'anglaise sans regarder son amie.

Jillian sourit son plan était mis en marche...

-Plus vieux c'est-à-dire?

-disons qu'à coté je ne suis qu'une gamine.

-Mais encore?

-Jill' je sais même pas quel âge elle a..

-pff on s'en fou de l'âge, c'est l'amour qui compte.

-j'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse...

-tes yeux l'ont dit, répondit l'écossaise en leur resservant un verre

-c'est ça et après tu vas me dire que tu sais de qui je suis, soi disant, amoureuse...

-bien sur que je sais...

-j'en doute fort...

-tu aimes ma mère, lâcha Jillian.

Sous le choc Hermione laissa son geste en suspens, son verre presque à ses lèvres.

Jillian garda le silence attendant que son amie reprenne ses esprits.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-t'inquiètes pas Herm', je peux comprendre tu sais, ma mère est encore très attirante malgré ses 42 ans... Elle a tout pour te plaire. Et puis il est temps qu'elle passe à autre chose...

-autre chose?

-je peux pas t'en parler, j'suis désolée, mais c'est à elle de décider si elle désire t'en parler...

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elles finirent leur verre en silence et s'en resservirent un. Elles burent plusieurs verres ainsi en silence.

-Elle t'aime aussi tu sais... déclara Jillian

-pardon?

-ma mère, précisa-t-elle, elle t'aime aussi...

Hermione renifla, septique.

-j't'assure Herm'. Seulement elle a trop peur pour faire le premier pas.

Nouveau reniflement.

-c'est pas facile pour elle, elle t'as vu grandir, devenir une jeune fille et une femme. Mais tu étais son élève alors elle s'est interdit de t'aimer. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Ce n'est pas seulement un poste a Poudlard qu'elle t'offre, c'est une place près d'elle. Elle veut que tu restes au près d'elle, elle veut pouvoir encore te voir chaque matin, pouvoir échanger quelques mots, même les plus banals,avec toi chaque jours. Elle veut que tu sois au près d'elle.

-arrêtes Jill' tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-non crois moi j'suis très sérieuse. Si tu me crois pas accepte le poste, reviens a Poudlard avec nous et tu verras. Ou mieux encore va la trouver maintenant, va lui parler...

-humph, c'est ça ouais...

Jillian garda le silence, laissant Hermione méditer ses paroles.

-attends, t'as dit avec nous?

-oui. Ma mère m'a proposé de la remplacer au poste de prof de métamorphose.

-tu as dit oui?

-bien sur que j'ai dit oui... ça sera pas facile de prendre le relais de ma mère. Mais il faut bien le faire...

-et qui mieux qu'une Macgonagall pour prendre la suite d'une Macgonagall, sourit Hermione

-tout a fait... allé Herm' reviens stp.

-je sais pas, remplacer Rogue...

-écoutes Herm', tous les profs vont être difficiles a remplacer. Rogue plus que les autres certes, mais t'en ai capable bien plus que tous les autres, tu mérites ce poste.

-tu espères quoi en allant a Poudlard...

-J'y suis née, en partant j'ai perdu quelque chose, je crois que je vais le retrouver là-bas..

-tu es née a Poudlard?

-oui ma mère y tenait...

Elles continuèrent leur conversation vidant bouteille sur bouteille, quand Hermione s'endormit Jillian la couvrit d'une couverture, posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amie et s'endormit a son tour.

Elles furent réveillées le lendemain par des coups frappés a la porte.

-Jillian tu vas ouvrir cette porte oui!

Comateuse elle se leva et gagna la porte avec difficulté pour l'ouvrir a sa mère.

-salut m'man... entre...dit elle en s'effaçant

-Jillian ne me dit pas que tu as bu hier...

-d'accord jte le dit pas. Tu peux parler moins fort stp?

-non mais je rêve.

-Jill',je boirais plus jamais avec toi, déclara Hermione en tentant de se levé.

-Miss Granger?

-Professeur Macgonagall?

La jeune écossaise gagna sa cuisine laissant les deux femmes seules dans son petit salon.

Celles-ci restèrent silencieuses ne sachant que dire.

-c'est d'accord, lâcha soudainement Hermione.

-pardon?

-pour le poste, c'est d'accord...

Minerva Macgonagall fit tout son possible pour ne pas danser la gigue au milieu du salon de sa fille. Elle se contenta d'un sourire. Qu'Hermione lui rendit.

Quand Jillian revint dans le salon, les deux femmes étaient toujours face a face, se souriant...

-non mais c'est pas vrai faut tout faire avec vous... chuchota -t-elle. Petit dej, lança-t-elle plus fort. Elle posa le plateau qu'elle a apporté devant Hermione et invita sa mère a s'assoir entre elles.

-Désolée Jilli' mais comme tu l'as apparemment oublié nous devions nous rendre a Poudlard aujourd'hui. Alors rejoins moi quand tu pourras stp.

-ah oui effectivement j'avais oublié. Bon bah... jte rejoins là bas dès que possible.

* * *

une tiote review??


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour a tous je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais un manque d'inspi couplée a une légère déprime j'ai préféré ne pas forcé.

J'esairai de publié ce week end pour ne pas décallé mon rythm de publication.

je vous embete pas plus voila le chapitre 4. bne lecture.

* * *

Les deux amies prirent leur petits déjeuner en discutant de l'année qui s'annonçait.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire a Poudlard aujourd'hui? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je sais pas trop en fait. Tu veux venir avec nous?

-non je voudrais pas gêner.

-Pff comme si. Allé viens stp **« allé accepte ou tu vas tout foutre en l'air »**

-rah me regarde pas avec cet air de chien battu.

-alors dis oui. Stp, stp, stp...

-bon d'accord.

Jillian afficha un sourire victorieux.

Une fois présentables, les deux jeunes filles transplanèrent devant la grille de Poudlard. La jeune anglaise regarda autour d'elle et inspira profondément.

-Avoues que Poudlard t'aurais manqué bien plus que tu ne veux le dire.

-tu sais comme moi que, plus que Poudlard, c'est ta mère qui m'aurais manqué.

-Je sais, mais je suis ravie de l'entendre de ta bouche, répondit Jillian avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

-qu'as-tu fais encore? accusa celle-ci quand elle vit le dit sourire.

-Moi? Mais rien. Répondit la fille en prenant un air innocent.

-Jillian je connais ce sourire. C'était celui que tu avais petite quand tu avais fait une bêtise.

-Mais pas du tout. J't'assure tu te fais des idées m'man.

-Tu l'as fait à d'autres celle là Jill' stp.

Jillian haussa les épaules, fit un clin d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore et...

-accio baguettes. Les baguettes de sa mère et d'Hermione atterrirent dans sa main.

Elle sortit de la pièce et lança un « colla porta » pour enfermer les deux femmes.

Elle entendit des coups à la porte et des protestations de la part de sa mère.

-non mais qu'est ce qu'y lui prend? Tonna l'ancien professeur.

-ça vous gêne tant que ça d'être enfermée dans votre bureau avec moi?

Le visage de l'écossaise pris une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'elle bafouillait une réponse.

-je...non... c'est que... enfin je...

Hermione resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la directrice. Celle-ci ne savait que dire et le regard que lui portait Hermione était,flatteur certes, mais aussi gênant. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on la regardait de cette manière. La jeune femme semblait vouloir apprendre chacune de ses courbes. Minerva sentait peser son regard sur chaque partie de son corps où il se posait. Elle ne vit pas Hermione se déplacer et ne s'en rendit compte que quand celle-ci posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle put voir le doux sourire de son ancienne élève.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, les deux femmes se sourirent et ressentirent aussitôt le manque de l'autre. Ce fut l'écossaise qui initia le deuxième baiser. Celui ci se fit plus passionné, Hermione noua ses bras autour du cou de Minerva, tandis que celle-ci entoura la taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre elle.

Minerva Macgonagall ne put retenir un gémissement quand Hermione effleura ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue, quémandant l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Autorisation qu'elle obtint. Alors que leurs langues se liaient, Hermione dénoua l'éternel chignon de la directrice alors que celle-ci passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme entre ses bras, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons.

Le manque d'air les obligea a se séparer, Hermione se blottit contre la mère de son amie et laissa allé sa tête contre son épaule, savourant la chaleur de ses bras, l'odeur de sa peau. Minerva déposa un baiser dans les cheveux châtains et y appuya sa joue, la présence de la jeune femme contre elle l'apaisait.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes silencieuses, l'esprit plein de la femme présente dans leur bras. Heureuse...

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé, une tite rewiew??


	5. Chapter 5

voila le chapitre 5 avec un peu de retard. Je vous embete pas plus bonne lecture

* * *

Le soir venu Jillian vint délivrer les deux femmes. Elle les trouva confortablement installées dans un canapé, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles se détachèrent quand elles se rendirent compte de la présence de la jeune femme.

-c'est bon j'en ai vu d'autre, plaisanta-t-elle, mais je vous préviens,il est hors de question que je t'appelle maman Hermione, belle-maman à rigueur mais juste pour t'embêter, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air outré de son amie, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

Hermione regarda fixement cette dernière.

-qu'est ce qui a? Interrogea l'ainée

-bah c'est que... c'est la première fois que je t'entend rire.

Minerva déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui en réclama d'autres.

Jillian, un peu gênée, toussa et proposa de revenir plus tard, le lendemain matin par exemple. Ce à quoi sa mère lui répondit par un signe de main.

-okay je vois, me remerciais pas surtout. A demain.

Les deux femmes ne lui répondirent pas.

« **j'aurais du attend****re d'être casée avant de ****les mettre ensembles ces deux là**** »** pensa-t-elle en descendant les marches menant au bureau.

Il était encore tôt quand Jillian rentra chez elle. Elle décida de se changer les idées et de sortir. Elle se changea, elle associa un chemisier noir assez transparent avec un jean noir et moulant, elle hésita mais choisit finalement d'enfiler ses bottes qui la faisait paraitre légèrement plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se maquilla, se coiffa et sorti de son appartement sans oublier ses clefs et son casque. Elle démarra sa moto, et gagna une boîte du Londres moldu. Elle entra sans difficultés et gagna le bar où elle commanda un verre. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et observa les filles présentes à cette soirée. Elle se tourna vers la barmaid pour régler sa consommation quand elle se fit aborder.

-salut! Lança la blonde.

-lut.

-t'es nouvelle ici?

-ouais on peut dire ça comme ça.

-j'm'appelle Addy. Ajouta la blonde en tendant la main.

-Jillian, répondit l'écossaise en serrant sa main.

-Tu danses?

Jillian l'observa avec attention, plutôt jolie, mince, un peu moins grande qu'elle. Ses yeux bleus firent rater un battement à son cœur et elle accepta l'invitation.

La soirée passa, les deux jeunes filles enchainèrent les danses et les verres, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin où Addy proposa a Jillian de s'éclipser dans un endroit plus tranquille. Jillian hésita mais finit par accepter. Elles gagnèrent le vestiaires où elles récupérèrent leurs affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient dans l'appartement d'Addy s'embrassant, se déshabillant. Les mains caressaient, exploraient.

Elles ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin. S'écroulant littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le matin Addy s'éveilla seule dans le lit. Elle enroula la couverture autour d'elle et gagna d'un pas mal assuré le salon. Elle n'y trouva qu'un petit mot déposé par Jillian :

'' J'ai passé une excellente nuit avec toi, désolée de partir comme une voleuse mais tu dormais profondément. Bref, mes activités vont me mener loin de Londres mais j'espère que nos routes seront amener à se recroisées.

Bise

Jillian.''

Addy resta figée devant le mot, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme la laisse seule au petit matin. Bien sûr elle savait que cette histoire n'était pas faite pour durer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

A quelques kilomètres de là Jillian repensai à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer chez la londonienne. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir quitté Addy sans la réveiller, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour elle, plusieurs fois déjà elle avait consommer ces nuits avec de jeunes inconnues et les avaient quitter au matin sans même leur laisser un mot. Le simple fait de laisser un mot était déjà inhabituel pour l'écossaise alors ressentir en plus cette amertume? D'avoir laissé la jeune femme elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec la jeune femme, une autre lui avait ravie son cœur en un seul regard. L'éclair lui vint, son regard, c'était ça qui l'avait incité a accepter son invitation, ses yeux.

* * *

alors qu'en pensez vous?


	6. Chapter 6

voila le chapitre 6 j'espere que vous aimerez. Donnez moi votre avis svp.

* * *

Jillian y repensa toute la semaine, elle était retournée dans la boite où elle avait rencontré la blonde, mais elle ne la revit à aucune des soirées. Elle repartait chaque soir avec une nouvelle conquête, parfois blonde, souvent rousse, mais toujours avec des yeux bleus. Et elle les abandonnaient toujours au matin, mais ne laissait pas de mot comme avec Addy.

Elle passait ses journées dans Londres a flâner, ou chez elle à lire, dormir pour récupérer d'une nuit torride, ou à préparer ses cours. Elle avait envoyé quelques courriers à sa mère et à Hermione, et bien que celles-ci lui avaient répondu, elles étaient restées très évasives, aussi elle décida de les laisser dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, les enviant tout de même un peu.

Quelques jours plus tard, deux semaines et 3 jours pour être exacte, elle eu la surprise d'entendre frapper à la porte de son appartement londonien. Elle se leva de son canapé, encore comateuse de la nuit passée et ouvrit. Elle fut étonnée de trouver Ginny Weasley sur le pas de sa porte.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs faillit ne pas la reconnaître tant l'écossaise semblait épuisée.

-euh je dérange peut-être? Demanda la rousse.

-hum nan, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-et bien je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Hermione, et comme vous sembliez très proches, je me suis dit que toi, tu en aurais peut être...

-et bien désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles que toi...lâcha Macgonagall

-et tu ne t'inquiètes pas? Je veux dire c'est pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de pas donner de nouvelles...

La jeune fille semblait inquiète pour l'ancienne préfète aussi Jillian s'effaça et la laissa entrer dans son appartement.

-bon entre le temps que je me rende présentable.

-tu sais où elle est? Interrogea la rouquine surprise.

-j'ai ma petite idée... installe-toi, fais comme chez toi j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle entra dans sa petite salle de bain et tenta de ne pas trop penser à la belle rousse qui l'attendait dans la pièce à coté.

Lorsqu'enfin elle eut finit elle rejoignit l'anglaise, celle-ci était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'écossaise l'avait rejointe. Elle sursauta quand Jillian se racla la gorge.

-on y va? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sentit une main la retenir et se tourna vers Jillian.

-on va transplaner si ça ne te dérange pas?

-huh...

-ça sera plus rapide tu sais. T'as rien a craindre avec moi, tu arriveras entière a destination et je te promets de te ramener chez toi en bon état. Molly me tuerai si j'abimai sa fille unique.

Elle tendit sa main à la rousse en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

La rouquine plongea son regard dans celui de Jillian et attrapa sa main tendu.

Le cœur de Jillian s'accéléra au contact de sa peau. Son sourire s'élargit et elle transplana devant la grille de Poudlard.

-Qu'est ce que Hermione ferait ici?

-Tu lui demanderas si elle est là.

-...

-après toi…

Les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent le château et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Jillian donna le mot de passe et passa la première dans l'escalier. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

Seulement personne ne répondit. Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte resta close.

Elle se tourna vers ginny et haussa les épaules.

-il semblerait que j'ai eu tord... Tu n'aurais pas une idée?

-Et bien la Hermione que je connais passait des heures à la bibliothèque.

-comment ça la Hermione que tu connaissais? Interrogea Jillian en invitant sa cadette a passer devant elle.

-Elle a beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps. Elle est distraite, sa dernière lettre est très...

-évasive? Proposa la jeune femme.

-oui. C'est comme si elle était... La jeune fille s'arrêtant net au milieu de l'escalier.

-Ginny??

Celle-ci se tourna vers Jillian le sourire aux lèvres.

-tu ne sais pas si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

-je te demande pardon?

-elle agit comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Elle ne donne presque plus de nouvelles, reste évasive quand elle en donne, elle change.

-je pense qu'il est temps que tu ais une conversation avec elle.

-tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore? Demanda la rousse

-c'est fort probable. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire certaines choses. Allons dans mes futurs appartements elle nous y rejoindra.

Elle poussa la jeune Weasley devant elle jusqu'à un tableau d'une joueuse de quidditch célèbre ayant fait partie de Griffondor.

Arriver là, elle envoya son patronus chercher leur amie et donna le mot de passe au tableau.

* * *

voila j'espere que ca vous plut... Chap 8 en cours d'écriture et je tenterez de repondre aux reviews promis, merci a ceux qui lise cette histoire (supporte les fautes ;) hein titi!!) et a ceux qui reviews


	7. Chapter 7

voila enfin la suite je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tarder, je vous embete pas plus et vous laisse lire

* * *

Une fois dans ses appartements Jillian invita Ginny à s'installer dans le canapé et parti préparer du thé, bien qu'elle pensait que Ginny aurait besoin d'un remontant plus efficace après sa confrontation avec Hermione...

Une fois l'eau mise sur le feu, elle retourna auprès de la jeune Weasley et fit apparaître 4 tasses sur la table.

-pourquoi mets-tu 4 tasses? Interrogea la rousse. Mais au moment où la jeune femme allait répondre, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-voilà pourquoi quatre... dit-elle en désignant les deux femmes.

-Jillian peux-tu m'expliquer ce que cela signifie? Interrogea Macgonagall

-c'est ma faute professeur, j'étais inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Hermione... aussi je me suis dis que Jillian...

-Jillian? Coupa Macgonagall en haussant les sourcils

-je ne suis pas encore son professeur... rien ne l'oblige à m'appeler professeur ou à me vouvoyer. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet maman. Cela fait plus de 3 semaines que nous n'avons presque plus de nouvelles. Ginny est venue me réclamer des explications, et il n'est pas de mon devoir de les lui fournir. Hermione c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux dire ou non... Cela étant dit je pense que je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement. Ginny je serais dans mon bureau, je te ramènerais chez toi quand tu le souhaiteras...

Elle salua les deux jeunes filles ainsi que sa mère et quitta la pièce. Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à sa jeune amie, lui dire la vérité? Dissimuler son histoire avec Minerva au risque de blesser celle-ci? La main que Minerva posa sur son bras la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'installa dans le canapé le plus loin possible de son amie, sans la regarder. Ginny resta silencieuse attendant que son amie prenne la parole, elle brûlait de savoir ce que celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur lui cachait, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de secret pour elle...

-Hermione, appela-t-elle enfin.

Celle-ci ne leva pas les yeux du tapis.

-Miss Weasley je ne pense pas que... commença la directrice qui fut vite interrompue par son nouveau professeur...

-Non laisse, je vais bien devoir lui expliquer un jour...elle regarda enfin la Griffondor dans les yeux et avant même qu'elle est pu prononcer le moindre mot...

-non... ne me dis pas que... tu... vous... toi et … la jeune rousse n'en revenais pas son regard allait de son amie à son professeur pour revenir a son amie...elle ne pouvait pas le croire... oh ben ça... Pour une surprise c'est une surprise... je crois que si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru … depuis combien de temps oses-tu me cacher ça? Interrogea-t-elle finalement.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la surprise de son amie, qu'elle avait pris pour des reproches, c'était transformer en un joyeux interrogatoire...

-heu...

-bientôt un mois, répondit l'ancien professeur à la place de son amante réduite momentanément au silence.

-cela fait un mois que vous êtes ensembles??

-oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

-et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me mettre au courant?? S'emporta légèrement la rouquine.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse devant la colère de son amie, elle avait redouté cette réaction, mais avait pensé qu'elle serait dû au fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'une femme et non pas au fait qu'elle ait mit si longtemps à lui annoncer...

-et bien Hermione qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense, plaisanta Ginny.

-c'est-à-dire que je … enfin je … je suis vraiment désolée Ginny mais tout est arrivé si vite et je ne sais pas je … j'avais peur de ta réaction...

-peur de ma réaction?? Hermione tu es comme une sœur pour moi et tu penses franchement que je te rejetterais pour ce petit détail...enfin petit façon de parler, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Macgonagall tirant ainsi un sourire aux deux sorcières qui lui faisait face.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Voulu s'assurer Hermione.

-de quoi? De ne m'avoir rien dit? Ou d'être heureuse avec une femme?

-Bah … les deux...

-Alors un peu et pas du tout... lui sourit Ginny.

Les deux amies discutèrent longuement, Minerva n'intervint presque pas dans la conversation mais resta très attentive, curieuse de la relation des deux jeunes femmes. Quand enfin l'une d'elle regarda l'heure minuit était passé depuis plus d'une heure...

-Jillian m'attend toujours, sursauta la plus jeune...

-nous allons vous raccompagner miss Weasley, Jillian a dû repartir en ne vous voyant pas venir...

-Tu le penses vraiment? Interrogea Hermione.

-Bien cela fait des heures que nous sommes là... Jillian n'est pas très patiente.

-elle l'est Minerva, elle a dit à Ginny qu'elle la ramènerait, crois moi, elle est dans son bureau à l'attendre.

-bien nous pouvons toujours aller vérifier...

Ensemble les trois Griffondor se rendirent au bureau du nouveau professeur. Où Macgonagall eu la surprise de trouver sa fille, assise dans son fauteuil un livre dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. Elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage en les entendant entrer. Elle sourit, finit son café et posa livre et tasse sur son bureau.

-et bien vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez y passer la nuit, plaisanta-t-elle. Je suppose que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi Ginny?

-oui ma mère va m'étriper si je tarde plus...

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur mère et amie après s'être promis de se revoir bientôt et gagnèrent ensembles le portail de l'école...

-alors? Demanda simplement l'ainée.

-alors quoi?

-bah comment le prends-tu? Demanda à nouveau Jillian, légèrement nerveuse.

-D'après toi??

-c'est une manie chez toi de pas répondre aux questions?

-non c'est juste que dans ce cas, la réponse me semble évidente... Et toi comment l'as-tu pris quand elles te l'ont dit?

Jillian ria de la question en répondant que c'était elle qui les avait casées ensembles.

Une fois le portail passé, Jillian saisit le bras de Ginny pour les faire transplaner devant le Terrier.

-vous voilà chez vous miss Weasley.

Elle lâcha le bras de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci se tournait vers elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'héritière des Macgonagall.

-Merci, professeur...

* * *

voila j'espere que ca vous a plu encore desolée pour le retard...

une tite rewiew??


	8. Chapter 8

voila le chapitre 8 merci a Bette Sab et Cholé pour leur reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

Jillian senti le sang lui monter aux joues alors que la jeune rousse regagnait le Terrier. Elle aurait voulu la rattraper, l'embrasser... mais elle resta figée. Quand elle se reprit enfin, elle décida de retourner chez elle. Une fois là-bas elle hésita longtemps avant de finalement regagner son lit, pas de sortie en boite ce soir, ni les autres soirs, plus de filles, du moins plus d'histoires d'une nuit. Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait séduire la jeune femme, mais ce n'était surement pas en consommant la passion dans le lit d'autres filles qu'elle allait la mettre dans le sien...

Elle réfléchit longuement à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Elle repensa aux moyens dont elle avait usée pour caser sa mère et Hermione ensembles, le problème c'est que le dérivé du veritasérum utilisé ne lui serait surement d'aucune utilité avec Ginny. Il fallait que les sentiments soient présents pour être sure de l'effet de la mixture. Et puis si la technique était parfaite pour Hermione, elle manquait de romantisme, tout ce qu'il manquait à sa jeune amie, c'était le courage d'avouer son amour à sa mère, là la situation était différente, elle ne voulait pas seulement lui avouer ses sentiments, elle voulait la séduire, elle voulait vivre une véritable histoire avec la jeune femme, pas seulement pour une nuit. Ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour elle, jamais encore elle n'avait voulu se lier de cette façon à une fille. D'habitude quand une fille lui plaisait, elle l'abordait, et faisait en sorte de partager une nuit avec elle mais jamais plus, sauf Addy bien sûr, elle aurait voulu revoir la jeune blonde, lui expliquer sa situation, peut être lui demander conseil.

Soudain une idée lui vient, elle savait parfaitement où trouver la jeune fille, elle se releva et s'habilla en vitesse. Casque et clés en main, elle rejoignit sa moto en priant pour que Addy soit chez elle et disponible.

Elle inspira profondément avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, elle patienta et enfin la blonde vient lui ouvrir. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Jillian!!

-Salut Addy.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça. Surtout après être partie la nuit dernière et ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour débarquer comme ça?

-J'ai besoin de conseil, et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider…

-Tu n'as pas d'amis ici?

-Si, mais, je préfère ne pas les mettre au courant. La démarche est inhabituelle pour moi. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider stp Addy?

-Bien, tu as de la chance, entre je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Merci Addy. La jeune écossaise entra dans l'appartement en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la londonienne.

- Alors raconte-moi. Dit la blonde en invitant Jillian à s'installer dans le salon.

-Je sais que c'est impoli de venir t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

-C'est bon vas-y, explique moi.

Après un sourire de remerciement, Jillian lui raconta tout, sa rencontre avec la plus jeune des Weasley, les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés cette nuit. Ses difficultés à concevoir un plan pour séduire la jeune rousse, le problème que posait le fait que le mois suivant, elle serait son élève. Après son récit, Addy se contenta de pousser un sifflement admiratif.

-J'ignore qui est cette fille, mais elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir gagné ton cœur, j'espère qu'elle ne te laissera pas filer...

-Peux-tu m'aider? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je veux dire séduire une fille dans l'intention de passer plus d'une nuit avec elle. Je... désolée...

-C'est bon je comprends, ça n'aurait pas duré, ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Quant à ta rousse, j'ai une idée pour la mettre dans ton lit, et si tout se passe bien, ce sera avant la rentrée.

-Merci Addy.

Elles passèrent le reste de la nuit à mettre au point le plan de séduction. Il était simple, faire la cour a la jeune fille, en douceur pour commencer, pour ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas lui révéler qui elle était. La faire tomber amoureuse du personnage, et pas de la femme, si le plan fonctionnait, la révélation ne poserait pas, ou peu, de problèmes.

Le matin venu, quand Addy finit de lui procurer tout ce qui pouvait lui servir, Jillian partit, non sans faire la promesse à la jeune femme de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles et de passer la voir avec sa conquête.

L'écossaise rentra chez elle, épuisée mais confiante.

Hermione arriva chez les Weasley tôt dans la matinée après avoir reçu un hibou de son amie rousse. Après avoir salué les quelques occupants de la demeure déjà éveillés, elle rejoignit la chambre de son amie.

-Hey salut Gin'!

-Hermione! T'as fait vite!!

-Tu m'as dit que c'était important... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive??

-Bah c'est-à-dire que...

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais Ginny...

-Oui mais enfin, je suis pas sure de moi...

-Toi, pas sure de toi? Plaisanta l'ancienne préfète en chef

-Je rigole pas Herm' stp...

-Oula l'affaire est sérieuse, aller ma grande raconte moi tout.

La rouquine hésita un instant puis demanda finalement à son amie comment elle avait découvert son attirance pour leur ancien professeur de métamorphose.

-C'est ça qui te pose problème?

-non pas tout a fait, répond à ma question stp...

-Bah c'est-à-dire que je sais pas trop en fait. Je suppose que j'en ai toujours eu conscience mais que je ne voulais pas l'admettre... pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Tu crois au coup de foudre? Ou à ce genre de choses...

-Je sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux comme ça d'une personne sans rien connaître d'elle, cependant, je pense qu'il est possible d'être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un. Après, peut être que cette attirance se développe en amour ou pas, je sais pas, mais sinon non...

-Donc si je comprends bien ce que tu penses, il serait possible que je sois attirée par quelqu'un mais que se soit juste physique?

-Oui c'est possible, mais si tu me disais enfin de qui tu parles!!

-Mais si c'est juste physique qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête?

-Alors ça je sais pas, un écrivain moldu a écrit que la meilleure façon de se délivrer d'une tentation est d'y céder. Et qu'y résister amenait l'âme à se rendre malade à force de se languir de ce qu'elle s'interdit...

-Donc tu me conseillerais de céder à la tentation?

-Non, je dis juste que tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question. D'abord dis moi donc qui est l'objet de cette attirance, ça sera un bon début...

Ginny baissa son regard et mordilla sa lèvre anxieusement avant de murmurer un faible « Jillian ». Hermione la regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-J'ai bien compris? Tu m'as bien dit que toi, Ginevra Weasley, tu es attirée par Jillian, LA Jillian, Jillian Macgonagall?!

-Oui...

-Voilà qui complique les choses...

-Pourquoi, demanda la rousse en relevant les yeux.

-Jillian n'est pas... comment te dire ça... quelqu'un de très constant dans ses relations.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça???

-Ben si elle avait à choisir entre une relation longue et stable et une relation plus courte mais intense, elle choisira la deuxième...

-Oh, et tu penses qu'elle pourrait envisager une relation avec moi...

-Une vraie relation, qui dure et tout et tout... Je sais pas, honnêtement Gin', mais je peux aller me renseigner. N'espère pas trop quand même...

La jeune femme se leva et se blottit contre sa meilleure amie.

-Merci Hermione...

-J'serais toujours là pour toi Gin'.

* * *

une tite review siouplait???


	9. Chapter 9

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, un petit hibou noir vint apporter une rose rouge à la jeune Weasley. En la voyant Ginny se mit a espérer que c'était Jillian qui lui envoyait... Et justement au moment où Ginny recevait les fleurs, Jillian elle recevait Hermione...

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Bah je passe te voir... Pourquoi je dérange?

-Jamais, tu le sais bien. Je commençais juste à préparer mon repas tu veux te joindre à moi?

-Bien oui, pourquoi pas... Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?

-Non c'est bon.

-Okay, tu as quitté ta dernière conquête il y a longtemps?

-Bah hier matin, il me semble vers 3 ou 4 heures du matin... Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mes conquêtes? Autres que toi bien sûr...

-Arf comme ça excuse moi de poser des questions, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de mettre le sujet sur la table avec ta mère...

-Tu ne lui as rien dis?

-Bah non, je sais pas comment elle le prendrait, mais tant qu'à faire je préfère pas qu'elle sache...

-C'est vous qui voyez... Mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire, si un jour elle venait à l'apprendre elle t'en voudra de pas lui avoir dit …

-Ouais je verrais, et toi pas d'histoire en vue, je veux dire, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de te poser?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bah comme ça t'as 20 ans, un boulot stable maintenant, et puis tu vas plus pouvoir passer tes nuits en boite...

-Tu sais comme moi que ma relation la plus longue n'a durée que quelques jours... puisque c'était avec toi...

-Oui je sais mais tu n'envisages pas de te caser avec quelqu'un? Tu n'as personne en vue pour une relation durable?

-...

-Que veux dire ce silence? Jillian tu avais pensé à ça bien avant ma visite hein? Est-ce ce coup de foudre dont tu m'as parlé?

-C'est fort possible.

-Bon alors parle m'en...

-Je préfère pas pour l'instant, plus tard peut être...

-Oh aller, s'il-te-plait Jill'.

-Plus tard Herm' promis.

-Tu vas pas m'obliger à te faire boire quand même...

Jillian éclata de rire à la menace.

-Tu serais bourrée bien avant moi, réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux crises de rire.

-Oh aller stp Jilli'... implora la jeune fille.

-C'est pas en m'appelant « Jilli' » que je vais te le dire...

-Ca te faisait craquer avant...

-C'est parce que je savais que tu allais m'embrasser, ria l'écossaise. Ce que tu ne feras plus maintenant.

-C'est injuste tu me disais tout avant.

-Avant...

-Je la connais?

-Ptet bin qu'oui, ptet bin qu'non...

-tu me le dirais si je la connaissait, alors Réfléchissons... Qui pourrais avoir attiré ton attention... Tonks? Alicia? Katie? Angelina? Lavande? Non pas Lavande ni les soeurs Patil...

Hermione passa le repas à lister le prénom des jeunes filles qu'elle connaissait... en passant par les serpentards... Elle les cita tous, ou presque...

-Herm' arrête c'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver...

-Mais si je vais trouver... Voyons qui je n'ai p...

-Hermione?

-me dit pas que...

-que quoi? Herm' qu'est-ce qui a?

-C'est Ginny.

-quoi mais non où t'es allée chercher ça?

-roh jle crois pas... t'es amoureuse de Ginny! Ma Ginny!

-Hey comment ça TA Ginny?

Jillian palit en réalisant qu'elle venait de se vendre, alors que Hermione était tout sourire, ravit d'avoir découvert qui avait ravie le coeur de son amie.

-Alors?

Jillian leva les yeux sur Hermione et fut surprise de voir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Alors quoi?

-Bah qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

-Je sais pas trop, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. J'lui ai envoyé des roses, je comptais lui donner des indices pour qu'elle devine qui lui envoie.

-Oh alors c'est ça les roses que j'ai vu dans sa chambre..

-pourquoi t'es allée dans sa chambre?

Hermione sourit, la jeune femme se montrait jalouse surement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

-Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose qui la tracassait...

-Elle a des problèmes?

-non non t'inquiètes pas, sourit Hermione.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors?

-Elle est amoureuse.

-Oh.

L'ancienne Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

-Ca te fait rire?

-Bah oui. Jillian c'est toi qu'elle aime.

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla en voyant la surprise sur le visage de sa « belle fille »

-Que... Tu... C'est vrai?

-Vrai de vrai.

-Non tu... c'est...

Un grand sourire naquit que le visage de l'écossaise.

-Elle m'aime?

-Oui.

-Mais... depuis quand? Enfin comment? Je veux dire...

-Tu crois au coup de foudre?

-Non... c'est vrai? Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour moi?

-Apparemment...

Le cerveau de Jillian tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle devait voir la jeune fille. Mais comment faire? Maintenant qu'elle savait que la rouquine l'aimait aussi.

-J'ai besoin de la voir. Faut que tu m'aides.

-Tu peux pas juste aller la voir? Ou lui donner un rendez-vous?

-Je pourrais oui. Mais si elle croit que c'est toi qu'elle va voir, et que c'est moi qui arrive...

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui alors tu peux m'aider?

-Sans problème. Explique-moi ce que tu veux faire.


	10. note

salut à toutes et à tous,

bon grosse panne d'inspi la et puis quand j'essaye d'écrire c'est merdique, enfin plus que d'habitude, alors jvous propose deux choses:

-soit vous me donnez des idées pour la suite et moi j'écrit autour de ce que vous me proposez

-soit vous m'écrivez un bout de chapitre pour me relancer parce que la je désespère de la finir c'te story, et j'ai pas envie de la laisser comme ça pas fini donc wala...

si vous pouviez m'aider ce serait très sympas...

merci d'avance

bises

socrazygirl


	11. Chapter 10

Salut a tous me voilà de retour enfin ^^.

désolée pour l'enorme retard jme rattraperais promis

ATTENTION CHAPITRE 9 MODIFIE...

Le lendemain Ginny eut la surprise de découvrir deux hiboux à sa fenêtre. Comme chaque matin le petit hibou noir lui apportait une rose. Et le hibou d'Hermione qui l'invitait le soir même dans un restaurant sorcier de Londres.

Le soir venu Ginny se rendit au Jack's un des restaurants les plus connus dans le monde des sorciers. Un serveur l'accueillit et l'amena à une table isolée en lui expliquant que son amie ne devrait plus tarder.

Justement quelques minutes plus tard Jillian arriva dans la salle. Elle repéra très vite la jolie rousse vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire moulant parfaitement son corps.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la table, la jeune femme ne la vit pas arriver. Aussi elle put facilement se glisser derrière la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Miss weasley, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de cette dernière.

La rouquine sursauta en se retournant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le jeune professeur.

-Que... qu'est ce que.. Où est Hermione?

-Chez elle avec ma mère. Répondit Jillian en s'installant en face d'elle

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce que... Y'a un problème?

-non non aucun problème. Sauf si tu vois un inconvénient à diner avec moi plutôt qu'avec Hermione.

-Non enfin je... suis juste surprise. Avoua la jeune Weasley en rougissant. Mais pourquoi?

-on va commencer tu veux? Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir pendant le repas.

Le diner se déroula tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître l'une l'autre.

-alors? Finit par demander la plus jeune.

-Alors quoi?

-Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi ça rime tout ça?

A ce moment le serveur qui avait accueillit la jeune rousse arriva à leur table avec une rose rouge à la main.

-Mlle, on m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci à la fin de votre repas.

-qu'est-ce que?

-tu pourras la mettre avec les autres... lui dit Jillian

-Comment tu ..

-Comment je sais? Réfléchit Ginny, à part toi, qui est au courant? Qui sait que tu reçois chaque matin une rose?

-Que... La rouquine fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle resta bouche bée en comprenant enfin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux filles.

-C'est toi?

-Moi quoi?

-C'est toi qui m'envoie les roses?

-Tu crois? Lui souris Jillian

-J'en ai parlé à personne. Le seul moyen pour toi de savoir que je reçois ces roses, c'est d'en être l'expéditeur, l'expéditrice. C'est toi j'en suis sure.

-Et qu'en penses-tu?

-Et bien je dois vous dire professeur MacGonagall, que je suis très choquée par vos agissements. Faire la cour ainsi à une de vos élèves...

-Future élève.

-A une de vos futures élèves, vous devriez avoir honte, annonça Ginny avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh vraiment? Et bien voyez-vous Miss Weasley, je n'éprouve absolument aucune honte à être tombée amoureuse d'une jeune femme aussi magnifique que vous. Et je suppose que cela ne vous pose pas tant de problèmes que ça, puisque vous êtes encore là.

-Il est vrai que je suis très flattée par l'attention que vous me portez.

-Et cette... attention est-elle réciproque?

-Je dois bien avouer que vous êtes loin de me laisser indifférente.

-Serait-ce trop osé, Miss Weasley, de vous demander ce que vous feriez si je vous proposez d'avoir une relation suivit avec votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose?

-C'est osé en effet. Mais je dois vous dire, professeur, que je suis plus que tentée par votre proposition...

-Vous laisseriez-vous tenter par une ballade?

-Avec plaisir professeur.

Elles quittèrent le restaurant un sourire aux lèvres et finirent leur soirée en se promenant tranquillement dans les rues de Londres.

Il était près de minuit quand le jeune professeur ramena sa bien-aimée à son domicile.

-Et bien vous voilà chez vous Miss Weasley. J'ai passé une magnifique soirée en votre compagnie.

-Mais moi aussi professeur. J'espère que cette soirée ne sera pas la dernière.

-Nous en aurons autant que tu voudras.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Jillian se pencha doucement vers les lèvres de la rouquine. Elle les effleura et laissa à Ginny le choix de l'embrasser. Celle-ci sourit juste avant de combler l'espace qui la séparait de son professeur.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles sentirent leurs cœurs exploser dans leurs poitrines. Ginny noua ces bras autour du cou de Jillian tandis que celle-ci les enroulaient autour des hanches de la rousse. Le baiser se prolongea, se fit plus intense à l'initiative de Jillian. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent de jolies taches rosées avaient fait leur apparition sur les joues des deux amoureuses, leur tirant un sourire. Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre elles renouvelèrent leur baiser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jillian se détache de son amour. Cette dernière grogna en signe de protestation et blotti son visage dans le cou de sa petite amie.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais, faut que j'y aille.

-Pas envie de te laisser partir.

-Je reviendrais dès que possible.

-Hum pas envie quand même, reste avec moi.

-Oh gin' stp, fais pas ça...

-Pourquoi, t'as vraiment envie de partir?

-non bien sur que non, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas réussir à me montrer raisonnable si je reste...

-Qui a dit que je voulais que tu sois raisonnable?

Jillian déglutit difficilement,

-Gin' tu me facilites pas les choses là... Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais à ta mère quand elle s'apercevra que je suis là?

Ginny grogna à nouveau en éloignant son corps de celui de l'enseignante...

-C'est pas juste...

-Désolée chérie. On essaiera de trouver un moyen de se voir plus souvent, cependant je te rappelle que personne ne doit être au courant, pas même ta famille. Tu es mon élève en plus d'être mineure.

-La vie est nase...

Si Jillian eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire en entendant l'expression utilisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle.

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

Ginny soupira à nouveau mais libéra la sorcière.

-On se revoit quand, interrogea-t-elle.

-dès que possible je te tiens au courant. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que l'ainée ne transplane, le cœur gros mais intensément heureuse.


	12. Chapter 11

**Et voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire qui se traine l faut l'avouer. Je vous écrit la suite des que possible en espérant pouvoir le publier avant la semaine prochaine. Il n'a pas était corrigé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

**bon comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient (dommage) je prévois l'apparition de personnage masculin dans les prochains chapitre. Voili voilou, sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

Lorsque Jillian arriva chez elle, elle n'eut qu'une envie, retrouver les bras de Ginny. Elle résista a l'envie de transplaner a nouveau vers le domicile de la rouquine, elle se glissa sous la douche en réfléchissant a comment elle allait pouvoir inviter la jeune fille sans éveiller les soupçons... Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain pour appeler Addy.

-Allo?

-Salut Addy! C'est Jill'.

-Ho salut Jillian! Comment tu vas?

-Très bien et toi?

-Ça va... tu m'excuses mais la je reçois quelqu'un alors je peux pas trop te parler.

-Ha ok. C'était juste pour te dire qu'il y avais de forte chance que je passe dans la semaine avec Ginny.

-Sans rire?

-Sans rire. J'te rappellerais pour te tenir au courant. Profite bien de ta soirée!

-Compte sur moi, à la prochaine.

-Ouaip. Bisous.

-Bisous.

Jillian raccrocha et écrivit un message pour Ginny.

**Chez Ginny.**

Ginny sortait de sa douche et rejoignait son lit lorsqu'elle entendit toquer a la fenêtre. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva le petit hibou de Jillian. Celui ci entra dans la chambre et déposa un parchemin sur le bureau de la jeune fille.

-Merci mon mignon.

« Coucou ma chérie, je t'envoie Pyro pour te souhaiter a nouveau une bonne nuit. Tu me manques déjà. Tu devrais bientôt recevoir ta liste de manuels pour Poudlard alors je pense venir te chercher pour t'emmener les acheter. Si tu veux bien évidemment. Tu peux utiliser Pyro pour me répondre il est très docile et adore qu'on le caresse sur le dessus de la tête. Voilà j'espère avoir une réponse. Je t'embrasse bien fort. Je t'aime

Jillian »

La rouquine sourit et prit de quoi écrire une réponse pour la jeune femme.

« Ma chérie bien sur que je veux bien que tu viennes me chercher. Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. Même si j'espère te voir avant. Demain? Si tu peux. J'aurais aimé que tu reste un peu plus avec moi. Je t'aime aussi.

Ginny »

Elle attacha le petit parchemin à la patte du petit hibou et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la tête noir du volatile.

Elle se glissa ensuite dans son lit en pensant au jeune professeur, elle aurait voulut pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et s'y endormir, se réveiller le matin sous les baisers de sa belle, rester dans ses bras pendant des heures, l'embrasser, sur les lèvres, le long de sa mâchoire, dans le cou... L'imagination de Ginny s'emballa et elle préféra tenter de penser à autre chose. Elle s'endormit en pensant tout de même à Jillian en se forçant a ne pas laisser son imagination l'emmener trop loin.

**Chez Jillian. **

Après avoir laissé partir son hibou Jillian c'était installé dans son salon un mug de café a la main une cigarette dans l'autre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle entendit enfin le bruit caractéristique de son hibou contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour lire la réponse de sa rouquine. Elle sourit en lisant la réponse. Elle décida d'attendre le lendemain pour répondre et alla se coucher en laissant son esprit dériver du coter de la jeune rousse.

**Le lendemain.**

Jillian se réveilla, en sueur après un rêve des plus excitant. Elle se leva et constata qu'elle devrait changer ses draps. Elle fila dans la douche avant même d'avoir mangé ou fumé une cigarette. Elle se glissa sous l'eau froide, grimaçant car elle avait l'habitude de douche chaude presque brulante. Elle quitta vite la salle de bain pour envoyer Pyro à Ginny et grignoter un bout.

**Chez Ginny.**

La benjamine fut réveillé par le hibou noir de Jillian. Elle eut du mal a reprendre pied avec la réalité après le rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle alla vite ouvrir la fenêtre pour lire le message de Jillian. Elle trouva une rose rouge qu'elle plaça avec toutes les autres. Elle déroula le parchemin et faillit crier de joie lorsqu'elle lut que son amour passerais la chercher dans la matinée.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et faire les taches qu'elle devait remplir pour aider sa mère le matin. Elle l'a prévint que Jillian passerais dans la matinée pour venir la chercher. Elle passa dans la salle de bain et s'habilla le simplement, un jean taille basse légèrement délavé et un débardeur blanc qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle était en train de nouer ses converses lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère criait que Jillian était arrivé. Elle lui demanda de la faire monter le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer. Elle se maquilla légèrement et noua ses cheveux. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir elle rejoignit sa belle dans la chambre. Elle alla directement se blottir dans ses bras.

«-Et bah... Tu ne m'embrasse pas? Demanda Jillian.

Ginny posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Jillian pour toute réponse.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Je pense que vous allez devoir vous changer Miss Weasley.

-Et pourquoi ça professeur MacGonagall?

-Et bien premièrement parce que j'ai peur que tout les regards masculin se tournent sur votre passage. Et deuxièmement parce que nous sommes habillées exactement de la même façon.

-Je vais enfiler un col roulé alors? Demanda la rousse légèrement agressive.

-Hey j'ai pas dit ça. Je plaisante mon cœur. D'accord? J'aime la façon dont tu t'habilles et si un gars a le malheur de t'approcher d'un peu trop près je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de t'en sortir seule, même si je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la remettre à sa place. Je sais que tu as du caractère et que tu fais pas partit de ces filles qu'on manipules comme on jette un sort de première année.

-Moui.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me croit?

-Embrasse-moi.

-A vos ordres Miss Weasley.

La jeune femme se pencha sur les lèvres de Ginny, les effleura.

-Jillian. Gronda Ginny alors que Jillian jouait avec elle.

-Oui?

-Embrasse moi!

Jillian effleura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Ginny d'abord avec ses lèvres puis avec le bout de sa langue, elle entendit Ginny gémir et sentit ses lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la rousse et son autre main attrapa sa hanche pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Ginny gémit alors que Jillian pressait son corps encore plus près du sien et passait une main sous son débardeur.

-Jill, murmura-t-elle avec difficultés alors que les lèvres de Jillian faisait glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, Jill stp arrête.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de Jillian alors que cette dernière mordillait gentiment son cou.

-Jill stp.

La jeune écossaise embrassa une dernière fois le cou de sa rouquine, puis ses lèvres et éloigna enfin leurs corps.

-Désolée chérie.

-Y a pas de mal... plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs. Ce qui fit sourire Jillian.

-Que dirais-tu d'y aller?

-Où m'emmènes-tu?

-Où tu veux chérie.

-Vraiment? Demanda la rouquine sur un ton mutin.

-Vraiment, n'importe où.

-Hum un endroit où on serait seules... où je pourrait t'embrasser comme je veux, et peut être réaliser le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit...

-Ah quel genre de rêve?

-Emmène moi quelque part où je pourrais te montrer...

-Tu vas rendre folle. Allons y. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le Terrier et transplanèrent directement dans l'appartement de Jillian.

* * *

** voila pour ce chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez si j'ai encore des lectrices/lecteurs. bisous**


	13. Chapter 12

**voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartiens blablabla**

* * *

Jillian les avait fait arriver dans son salon, elle pris tout de suite la rouquine dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Tu m'as affreusement manqué hier soir. Avoua Jillian après ce baiser.

-Affreusement?

-Oui, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu es partie?

-Parce si j'étais restée je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussit à être raisonnable.

Ginny déglutit et embrassa doucement le professeur.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Elles joignirent leurs lèvres, Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou de Jillian alors que celle-ci posait ses mains sur ses hanches, elle en profita pour attirer son corps contre le sien. L'ainée caressa tendrement le dos de sa cadette et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, elle lui susurra des mots tendres à l'oreille tout en passant sa main sous son débardeur.

« -Et ce rêve? Demanda l'écossaise.

-Approche, fit Ginny en attirant les lèvres de son amour contre les siennes. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Jillian qui lui accorda la sienne sans hésitation. Elle s'embrassèrent tendrement les mains de Jillian toujours sous le débardeur de Ginny commencèrent à remonter celui-ci. Elles séparèrent leur lèvres pour enlever le vêtement, aussitôt fait la brune reprit possession des lèvres de la rousse en l'attirant à elle et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce elle claqua la porte et allongea l'anglaise sur son lit, elle enleva elle-même son haut et rejoignit sa belle sur le lit, elle l'embrassa au niveau du nombril et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son cou, elle suçota le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau de Ginny alors que celle-ci gémissait et se cambrait contre elle. Ginny avait les mains sur le dos de Jillian et griffait sa chérie lorsque ses doigts effleuraient une zone un peu trop sensible.

Jillian passa l'une de ses main dans le dos de Ginny et dégrafa le sous vêtement de cette dernière en la regardant dans les yeux, alors que celle-ci jouait avec son agrafe.

-Gin' y a un problème? Demanda l'écossaise alors qu'elle sentait la jeune fille hésiter

-Je... Je sais pas Jill'... J'ai...

-Qu'est ce qu'y a?

-Je suis désolée... déclara Ginny en se couvrant et en retournant dans le salon.

Jillian la rattrapa sans avoir remit son haut.

-Gin' qu'est ce qu'y a?

-Je...

Les yeux de Ginny était plein de larmes aussi Jillian la prit dans ses bras.

-Gin' je suis désolée. Je pensais que... enfin que... que tu avais envie de plus...

Sur ces paroles Ginny éclata en sanglots.

-Ginny, s'il te plait, je voulais pas... Je... merde Gin', pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?

-Je... Je savais pas comment te le dire.

-Gin' je te forcerais jamais à faire ça.

-Pourtant tu...

-Je quoi? Demanda Jillian alors que Ginny ne finissait pas sa phrase. Celle-ci quitta ses bras et se plaça près de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et se lança.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu avais eu beaucoup d'aventures...

-Et alors? Gin' t'as peur que j'aille voir ailleurs? Si on ne fait pas l'amour?

-Oui, chuchota Ginny.

Jillian soupira en venant prendre la rousse, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, dans ses bras.

-Mon cœur, écoute moi bien d'accord? Je t'aime. Je sais que ça doit pas être évident pour toi parce que je suis la première. Mais dit toi que tu es ma première aussi.

Ginny se retourna et voulu parler mais Jillian l'en empêcha.

-J'ai dit tu m'écoute! Tu es ma première, la première que j'aime, avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour, de faire l'amour Gin' pas seulement passer une nuit et repartir, d'accord. Alors oui j'ai envie de toi, mais je préfère attendre que tu sois prête, et je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. Parce que de toute façon plus aucune fille ne peut attirer mon regard, il n'y a plus que ta peau que j'ai envie de sentir contre la mienne, ta voix que je veux entendre me murmurer de te faire l'amour, ton odeur que je veux sentir le matin en me levant. Il n'y a plus que toi Ginny, et crois moi, tu ne pourras jamais trouver une femme plus heureuse que moi lorsque tu es dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée Jillian, dit la rouquine en blottissant son visage dans le cou de la brune.

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur, mais ne recommence pas s'il te plait, d'accord? Je t'aime, et j'attendrais que tu sois prête.

-Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi? Demanda la cadette.

-Tout ce que tu veux chérie.

-Dis moi encore que tu m'aime...

Jillian sourit et amena ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Ginny pour lui murmurer ces mots que la jeune fille avait besoin d'entendre. Elle la serra dans ses bras et lui proposa de se rhabiller.

Une fois que cela fut fait la brune retourna dans son salon en questionnant la rousse sur ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-On pourrait se trouver en endroit tranquille où je pourrais me poser dans tes bras et où te me parlerais un peu de toi. Proposa Ginny.

-Comment ça te parler de moi?

-Bah je sais pas moi me parler un peu de ta vie, ce que tu as fait tout ça...

-Oh on peut rester la alors?

Ginny hochait la tête alors que Jillian l'attirait vers le canapé. Elle s'y installa et fit s'assoir la rousse près d'elle pour la prendre entre ses bras.

-Alors que veux tu savoir? »

* * *

**voila un chapitre un peu court, pas decu? envoyez moi une review avec vos suggestions pour la suite même si j'ai déjà le chapitre suivant je pourrais y incorporer vos idées. On m'a déjà proposé un picnic organisé par Hermione il me semble il viendra dans les prochains chapitre je ne sais pas exactement quand ^^ . voili voilou a la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. J'attend vos avis et propositions. biz**

**Socrazygirl**


	14. Chapter 13

**et voilà le chapitre suivant, un peu plus court que les autres je crois ^^.**

**Je vous laisse a votre lecture. Désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

_-Alors que veux-tu savoir?_

-tu as des frères et sœurs? Demanda la rouquine.

-Malheureusement non. Ma mère, Jillian senior, est morte en me mettant au monde.

-Comment ça ta mère? C'est pas Macgo ta mère?

-C'est un peu compliqué...

-Explique moi stp.

-Et bien mes mères se sont rencontrées pendant leurs études. Minerva a eu le coup de foudre et mon autre mère aussi. Mais elle connaissait la réputation de Minerva. C'est pour ça qu'elles ne se sont mises ensembles que des mois après leurs première rencontre. Minerva a fait la cours à ma mère inlassablement, elle n'a plus regarder d'autre femme que Jillian. Elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble donc, après un an elles se sont installées dans cet appartement. Elles avaient 20ans. Minerva a était engagée par Dumbledore, elle revenait tout les jours ici parfois Jillian allait la voir et passait la nuit la bas. Mon « autre mère » faisait le même travail que ton frère Bill. A 21 ans elles ont voulus avoir un enfant.

-Comment elles ont fait?

-Ils existe un sort, inventé par des sorcières du 17ème siècle. Qui permet à l'une des femmes d'un couple de « semer la petite graine », il est très difficile a réaliser. Elles ont du faire preuve de beaucoup de patience... Et un jour Jillian a débarqué à Poudlard pour annoncer a Minerva qu'elles allaient être mamans. Et voilà.

-Wow, fut tout ce que la rousse sut dire, Jillian (junior) lui laissa le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de continuer.

-Et donc ta mère?

-Laquelle? Demanda Jillian en souriant.

-Celle qui t'as mise au monde. Comment est elle décédée?

-Pendant l'accouchement, Minerva voulait que je naisse à Poudlard, PomPom était déjà à son poste à cette époque. Mais il y a eu une grosse complication. Ma mère en est morte et Minerva m'a donné son prénom. Voilà tu sais tout.

-Jill'?

-Oui mon cœur?

-Je suis désolée pour ta mère.

-Il ne faut pas, les gens qu'on aime continue de vivre dans notre cœur. C'est ce que Minerva n'arrêtait pas de me dire quand j'étais gamine.

-Tu as fait tes études à Poudlard?

-Non, j'y ai grandit, sous la garde soit des professeurs, soit d'un elfe de maison, mais j'ai fait mes études à Beaubaton...

-Sérieux?

-Très. Au début ça a été très difficile. J'étais loin de ma mère, de ma famille. J'en ai beaucoup voulu à ma mère. Je pensais qu'elle ne voulais pas de moi, bref tout ce qu'on peut s'imaginer quand on a cet age. J'ai eu beaucoup de dispute avec elle par la suite à cause de ça. Mais maintenant je me dis qu'au fond ça n'est pas si mal que ça...

-Tu sembles pourtant bien t'entendre avec ta mère...

-Oui maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. C'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai un lien de sang maintenant...

-Et comment tu as... enfin tu vois?

-J'avoue que non.

-Comment tu as découvert que... que tu préfère les filles?

-Homosexuelle Gin', tu peux le dire c'est pas une insulte.

-Oui désolée... alors?

-En fait j'ai rencontré une fille un jour, elle m'attirait, et voilà.

-Tu es sortie avec?

-Non elle était beaucoup plus vieille que moi! Elle a refusé mes avances.

-Et tes copines?

-J'ai eu quelques copines avec qui ça a duré un temps, mais rien de très sérieux, vers 16-17 ans j'ai commencé a copier le chemin de Minerva, passer d'une fille à l'autre. Sans vraiment m'attacher. Et puis j'ai rencontré une jeune fille magnifique, je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle, et je suis en train de lui raconter ma vie.

Ginny sourit et se tourna vers sa copine pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-C'est mon tour je suppose?

-tu n'auras pas a parler autant que moi... Je sais que tu es née à ste Mangouste. Que tu as 6 grand frères. Je connais tes parents depuis mon enfance, je venais souvent chez toi, je t'ai porté dans mes bras. Quoi d'autre, je sais que tu fais tes études à Poudlard, que tu es dans la maison griffondor, et que tu es préfète. Je sais aussi que tu es une bonne élève.

-Ah alors je n'ai plus de secret pour toi?

-Bah il y a toujours des choses qu'on ignore sur l'autre. Mais je pense qu'on a tout le temps de se découvrir. Non?

-Si bien sur.

-Tu as faim?

-Non pas trop, pourquoi?

-Parce que je te propose d'aller faire à manger, avec moi.

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée. »

Les deux jeunes filles gagnèrent la cuisine, firent à manger et prirent leur repas en discutant et en échangeant des baisers.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, elles rejoignirent le salon alors que Jillian prenait Ginny dans ses bras et déposait des baisers dans son cou.

-Tu veux faire quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Hum je sais pas. J'irais bien faire un tour.

-ah je sais où t'emmener.

-Où donc?

-Surprise! Suis moi il te faut des accessoires...

-Du genre?

-Du genre un blouson de moto et un casque ma belle.

-De moto? Tu fais de la moto?

-Affirmatif mam'zelle. Tu aimes le quidditch non?

-Affirmatif mam'zelle.

-Très drôle Gin'. Donc si tu aimes le quidditch tu vas aimer faire la moto.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tiens ce sont mes premiers alors prends en bien soin, lui dit Jillian en lui confiant un casque noir et un blouson en cuir rouge.

Les deux filles enfilèrent leurs blouson et descendirent pour rejoindre la moto noir de l'écossaise.

-Alors j't'explique, quand tu poses ton joli p'tit cul sur une moto, tu fais comme si t'étais sur un balai ok? Tu suis le mouvement, n'hésite pas a te pencher, ne te penche pas trop pour autant, et surtout tu t'accroche à moi. Et voilà. Prête?

-Je t'attend.

-Alors c'est partit.

* * *

**voili voilou, une tite rewiew svp?**


	15. Chapter 14

un chapitre très court (et très en retard), pour me faire pardonner je publie le suivant juste a la suite.

* * *

Ginny et Jillian se rendirent dans un parc où elles passèrent la fin de l'après-midi. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Se promenant tranquillement main dans la main, prenant leurs temps pour faire connaissances.

Une fois l'après-midi fini les deux jeunes femme reprirent la moto, pour rentrer a l'appartement de Jillian. Celle-ci roula à faible allure voulant profiter encore du corps de Ginny collé a son dos, de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Jillian en fin d'après-midi. Elles se posèrent dans le canapé du salon, Ginny vint se caler dans les bras de Jillian. Celle-ci alluma sa chaine, posa sa joue sur les cheveux de la rousse, et ferma les yeux. Savoura cet instant, dans le silence, avec la femme qu'elle aime dans ses bras.

-tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda Jillian

-Une bierraubeure stp.

Jillian se leva et gagna la cuisine pour aller chercher deux boissons.

Elle revint dans le salon et vit que sa rousse avait l'air inquiète.

-Il y a problème ma puce?

-Non... Enfin, j'me demandai... non laisse...

-Non dis moi stp.

-J'me demandai comment on allait faire.

-Comment on allait faire quoi?

-à la rentrée...

-Quoi à la rentrée? Pour se voir?

-Non... répondit Ginny. Laisse c'est pas grave...

La brune mit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi voulait parler la rousse.

-Attend. Me dit pas que tu croyais que j'allais te quitter à la rentrée?

-...

-Gin' je t'aime. Tu es la première à qui je le dis. Et crois moi s'il te plait. Crois-tu que j'aurais commencé une histoire avec toi pour te quitter à la première occasion venue?

-Je sais pas, ça m'inquiète. J'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire.

-D'accord. Et tu es rassurée maintenant?

-Oui, merci mon ange.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir quand Jillian dut ramener sa belle chez elle.

Elle dina avec les Weasley, Molly refusa catégoriquement de laisser Jillian diner seule chez elle.

L'été passa ainsi. Ginny et Jillian passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elles voyaient parfois Hermione, avec ou sans Minerva.

La jeune Macgonagall était ravie de voir sa mère et son amie aussi heureuses l'une avec l'autre, elle état persuadée depuis bien longtemps que les deux femmes étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

L'été passa, et la rentrée fut la...


	16. Chapter 15

voila comme promis le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rdv en bas...

* * *

La grande salle se remplissait pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les élèves s'installaient tranquillement à leur table respectives, se racontant les derniers potins appris dans le train.

A la table des professeurs la nouvelle directrice affichait un air calme, alors que son sang bouillait.

Son nouveau professeur de métamorphose était en retard alors que les premières années n'allaient pas tarder a arriver. Elle se tourna vers son professeur de potion qui haussa des épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver le professeur.

Tout les élèves étaient a présent attablés Minerva se leva et obtint le silence instantanément.

-Chers élèves, je tiens à vous dire a quel point je suis heureuse de vous accueillir en ce château à présent débarrassé de la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je vous demanderais de soutenir du mieux que vous pouvez les nouveaux élèves qui peinent à trouver leurs marques dans un monde ou la guerre vient à peine de prendre fin. Sur ce veuillez accueillir vos nouveaux camarades. Minerva se rassit sous applaudissement des élèves.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit devant les premières années menés par Filius Flitwick. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise à la vu de son professeur de métamorphose derrière toutes les têtes blondes. Celle-ci d'ailleurs attirait l'attention de tous, vêtue en moldue. « Elle ne se pliera jamais aux règles » pensa Minerva.

Le petit professeur de sortilèges, tout sourire, alla chercher galamment la jeune femme pour la mener à sa place, à la gauche de la directrice.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher bien sur.

-Désolée mais j'ai jamais traversé le lac en barque. Et puis c'est ma première année a moi aussi après tout.

-Nous en reparlerons.

-Mais je n'en doute pas, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Les premier année furent vite repartit parmi les 4 maisons. Beaucoup d'élèves manqués, en fuite, leur famille poursuivit pas les aurors, ou morts. Minerva se leva pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveaux élèves et un bon repas a tous.

Les couverts tintèrent, les conversations d'abord discrètes se firent de plus en plus bruyantes. Cependant les rires étaient moins nombreux, les visages étaient tristes, fermés. La peine d'avoir perdu un proche et la joie d'être encore en vie se côtoyaient

A la fin du repas, les visages des élèves se tournèrent vers leur nouvelle directrice attendant qu'elle les envoient profiter de leur lit.

-Je sais que vous avez tous hâtes de retrouver vos lits. Aussi je ferais au plus court.

J'informe les premier années et rappelle aux plus âgés, si besoin est, que la foret interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. La liste des objets interdit est affiché dans vos salles communes et au bureau de M. Rusard. Les préfets en chef sont M. Wolf de Serdaigle et Miss Weasley de Griffondor.

Vous l'aurez remarqué l'équipe enseignante compte quelques nouvelles têtes:

le professeur Chourave ayant pris sa retraite les cours de Botanique seront maintenant assuré par le professeur Longdubat.

Miss Granger remplacera le professeur Rogue pour les potions, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle si bien que l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose du attendre pour continuer les présentations.

Au poste de professeur de vol et d'arbitre, le professeur Weasley.

En défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Potter, les applaudissements coupèrent a nouveau la directrice.

Enfin je vous prie d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose Miss Macgonagall.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande salle, puis des murmures s'élevèrent, avaient-ils bien comprit?

-S'il vous plait, silence. Il se fait désormais tard. Rejoignez vos dortoir et retrouvons nous demain pour le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Les préfets appelèrent les plus jeunes pour les mener a leur salle commune alors que les deux préfets en chef surveiller que la sortie se déroulait sans problèmes.

Ginny d'ailleurs tendit l'oreille en entendant le nom de sa chérie. Lorsqu'elle comprit que les deux jeunes hommes pariaient que l'un d'eux avait ses chances avec son professeur, elle devint rouge sous l'effet de la colère, elle faillit se déplacer près d'eux pour leur faire une remarque bien sentie (et bien placée), quand elle sentie un regard peser sur elle. Elle se retourna et bien entendu il s'agissait du professeur en question qui la reluquait sans aucune gêne. Elle lui sourit et suivit ses camarades de chambre qui l'attendait.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu sais sur elle? Lui demandèrent-elles.

-Quoi? Sur Qui?

-Ne fait pas l'idiote Ginny, sur la nouvelle Macgo bien sur.

-Oh. Pas grand chose.

-Ginny tu es amie avec 3 des professeurs et ton frère en est aussi. Alors ne nous fait pas croire que tu ne sais rien.

-OK, OK. C'est la fille de Macgonagall, elle vient de France, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Tu sais si elle a quelqu'un, demanda un des garçons qu'elle avait entendu parler il y a quelques minutes.

-Elle a quelqu'un oui, désolée pour toi, déclara Ginny pas désolée pour un sous.

* * *

et voila pour ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plus. Laissez moi une review svp. ca motive ^^


	17. Chapter 16

Bonsoir a tous un petit (un peu plus grand que les deux derniers) chapitre. Le prochain est déjà écrit, il ne me reste qu'a le taper... :)

merci aux reviewers :D

Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Le soir venu Jillian manquait tellement à Ginny que celle-ci voulu rejoindre sa belle dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait que quelque couloirs à traverser pour s'y rendre. Elle hésita mais fini par se rhabiller, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et traversa la salle commune vide à cette heure, Elle traversa les couloirs pour arriver devant le tableau qu'elle avait empreinté pendant les vacances avec la jeune femme et donna le mot de passe priant pour que son écossaise ne l'est pas changé. Elle retint un cri de victoire quand le tableau s'ouvrit devant elle, elle entra dans le salon en appelant son amour.

-Oui darling?

Ginny se tourna vers la voix, apparemment la brune sortait de la douche, elle avait revêtu un débardeur et un boxer noirs pour passer la nuit. La rouquine eut du mal à avaler sa salive devant cette vision tentatrice.

-Je dérange peut être?

-Pas du tout ma puce. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

-Tu me manquais.

-Vraiment? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant de son élève.

-Oui. Et je me demandais si, éventuellement, tu accepterais que je passe la nuit avec toi?

Jillian c'était approchée de la rousse, la prit dans ses bras et approcha leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre sans pour autant l'embrasser.

-Vraiment? Vous voulez passer la nuit avec moi Miss Weasley? Cela ne serai pas très raisonnable qu'en pensez-vous?

-J'en pense que je vous aime professeur Macgonagall, et que je veux passer cette nuit, et toutes les nuits qui suivront avec vous.

-Ah non pitié, lâcha Jillian en éloignant ses lèvres de celles de la rousse.

-Quoi? Paniqua la rousse.

-Professeur Macgonagall? Tu déconnes ou quoi j'ai l'impression que tu parles à ma mère!

-Oh... Désolée chérie. Maintenant que tu le dits c'est vrai que c'est bizarre...

-Bref n'en parlons plus. Tu veux quelque chose pour te changer?

-Je veux bien, mais avant je veux que tu m'embrasse, demanda Ginny en s'approchant de la brune.

Jillian attira la rousse contre elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, celle-ci s'accrocha au cou de Jillian et approfondit le baiser. Elles ne se séparèrent que quand l'air leur manqua.

-Et bien, ça c'est du baiser, sourit Jillian.

-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi chérie.

-Allé vient, dit Jillian en attirant Ginny dans la salle de bain, elle lui donna un débardeur gris, un boxer et un short de la même couleur, laissant le choix de sa tenue à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle fut changée la rouquine rejoignit le salon où Jillian l'attendait. Celle-ci put admirer le corps de sa rousse puisqu'elle avait choisit de ne mettre que le boxer.

-Chérie tu es magnifique.

Ginny rougit en remerciant l'écossaise. Elle alla se blottir dans ses bras et un frisson parcouru les deux amoureuses quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'une des deux filles mais aucunes ne sut de qui il provint et elles s'en fichaient, seule la présence de l'autre comptait. Jillian qui avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de la rousse commença à embrasser ce dernier, Ginny se laissa faire, sachant que l'autre n'irai pas plus loin que ce qu'elle la laisserai faire. La brune remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et le prit entre ses dents, ce qui donna un frisson incroyable a la plus jeune qui eut dut mal a retenir un gémissement...

-Ah j'ai trouvé un point sensible on dirait, murmura la brune a l'oreille qu'elle mordillait quelque instant avant.

La rousse ne répondit rien, envahit par les sensations que Jillian lui faisait ressentir. Elle se laissa aller et pencha sa tête en arrière pour donner plus de surface à embrasser. Jillian compris ce que voulait la rousse et laissa ses lèvres vagabonder sur le cou de sa belle, prenant plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle sentait Ginny frissonner contre elle. Elle s'aventura sur ses épaules, ses mains restaient au creux des reins de Ginny, la maintenant contre elle. Ses lèvres revinrent chercher celles de Ginny pour un baiser passionné alors que ses mains gagnaient les cuisses de la jeune filles pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Ginny enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son ainée et approfondit leur baiser. La brune allongea la rousse et prit place sur elle, veillant à ne pas peser tout son poids sur elle. Ses mains passèrent sous le maillot de sa rouquine, caressantes. Ginny libéra ses lèvres de l'emprise de celles de Jillian pour soupirer de plaisir. Le professeur fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de l'anglaise et déposa une cascade de baisers jusqu'au débardeur qu'elle avait prêté a la jeune fille. Bien que très tentée d'enlever chaque morceau de tissus la séparant du corps de son amour, Jillian se retint. Elle se fit plus douce et remonta dans le cou de Ginny, elle embrassa tendrement chaque parcelle de peau, caresser doucement la peau sous le haut de la rousse. Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour pouvoir admirer le visage de sa chérie, qu'elle caressait doucement du bout des doigts.

-La Terre appelle la Lune.

-Désolée. Rougit la benjamine. Mais j'adore quand tu m'embrasse comme ça.

-J'ai cru comprendre effectivement, sourit la brune.

La rouquine rougit encore plus et cacha son visage dans le cou de son amour, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Jillian senti une décharge traverser son corps et son bas ventre se tordit d'envie pour cette femme au combien tentatrice. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement, et enroula ses bras autour de Ginny après avoir éteint les bougies.

Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, la Préfète-en-chef distribuait les emploie du temps de l'année avec un grand sourire affiché aux lèvres. Elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il était agréable de se réveiller auprès de la personne que l'on aime. Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle prit place parmi les 7ème année et découvrit son propre emploie du temps en se servant son petit déjeuné. Elle chercha tout de suite les cours de métamorphose. Mardi et Jeudi, 4 heures par semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, repas et elle recommençais a 16 heure avec potion... Elle aurait donc Harry, Neville et Hermione pour cette première journée.

Elle se rendit donc au cours de DCFM avec ses camarades de chambre. Harry les accueillit chaleureusement. Le cours se déroula très bien, Harry connaissant tout les 7èmes année, il leur fit passer des tests écrit et pratique pour savoir leur niveau, il se doutait bien qu'avec la guerre il y aurait bien des écarts et qu'il faudrait s'adapter à chacun.

À la fin du cours Harry demanda à Ginny de rester quelques instants.

-Oui Ha... professeur?

-C'est bon Ginny, je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms tant qu'aucun autres élèves ne le sais.

-OK, alors?

-Je regardais la carte du maraudeur hier soir...

-Oui et?

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans les appartements de Macgonagall?

-Pardon?

-Tu as quitté ton dortoir hier pour rejoindre Jillian Macgonagall, pourquoi?

-Tu m'espionne Harry?

-Cette fille est louche, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Tu ne la connait pas! La défendit Ginny.

-Toi non plus!Ginny je veux juste que tu sois prudente s'il te plait!

Pendant leur discution le Survivant c'était approché de la benjamine des Weasley et tenta de l'embrasser.

-Non mais ça va pas! s'exclama Ginny en le repoussant

-Mais Ginny je croyais que...

-Que quoi Harry? Que j'allais attendre éternellement que Môsieur daigne poser les les yeux sur moi? Désolée mais j'ai tourné la page.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda le professeur.

-Oui mais tu ne sauras pas qui.

Sur ces mots Ginny prit la direction de la sortie.

-Je trouverais qui c'est Ginny. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Déclara celui-qui-avait-vaincu alors que la rousse avait la main sur la poignée.

-Je n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même professeur. Lui répondit Ginny avant de quitté la salle.

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre... une petite review svp ca fait tres plaisir de recevoir ce petit mail ^^


	18. Chapter 17

Me voilà de retour après un an d'absence ^^.

Voilà la suite des aventures de Ginny et Jillian.

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Ginny bouillonna de rage contre son nouveau professeur de DCFM toute la journée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle avait était très amoureuse du jeune homme mais venait de découvrir une facette de lui qu'elle était loin d'apprécier.

Durant le repas elle sentait le regard du jeune professer sur elle, épiant chacun de ses gestes, cherchant qui pouvait être la personne qui lui avait pris sa rousse. Elle n'osa pas lever le regard sur Jillian de peur qu'il comprenne.

La jeune écossaise qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards sur la jeune femme vit le malaise de la jeune rouquine. Aucun regards, pas un sourire, les épaules tendues. Jillian attira l'attention d' Hermione et lui montra Ginny d'un coup de tête suivit d'un regard interrogateur. Hermione haussa des épaules et décida de parler avec son amie après son cours.

Lors de son cour Hermione observa la benjamine des Weasley avec attention, celle-ci semblait inquiète et ne lui accordait aucun regard, la jeune femme avait-elle découvert sa relation avec son amie ? Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle retint son élève.

-Il y a un problème Ginny ? Commença-t-elle

Ginny s'appuya sur le bureau de son amie en soupirant.

-Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Harry vient de se rendre compte que j'existe, et son « attention » n'est pas des plus appréciée actuellement.

-Comment ça il vient de se rendre compte que tu existes ?

-Il m'a vu hier rejoindre la chambre de Jillian. Et il m'a fait comprendre ce matin qu'il n'appréciait guère que j'ai une quelconque relation avec Jillian, bien qu'il croit que cette relation n'est qu'amicale.

-Qu'a t-il contre elle ?

-Il dit qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance, malgré qu'il ne la connaisse pas il se permet de la juger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t-a dit au juste ?

-Entre autre que je n'appartenait qu'à lui...

Hermione pouffa se demandant si le jeune garçon était sérieux.

-Il te connaît mal s'il a oser dire cela.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Enfin il faut prévenir Jillian.

-Je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas.

Après avoir remerciait sa meilleure amie, Ginny se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna lorsque son amie ajouta qu'elle ferait mieux de rester dans son dortoir jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée.

Quand Ginny quitta la salle de classe Hermione la suivit pour rejoindre son amie dans ses appartements afin de la prévenir.

-Entrez, entendit-elle lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte. À Hermione, tu as parlé à Ginny ?

-Oui et je ne t'apporte pas de bonne nouvelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle a des soucis ?

-Vous deux en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry possède une carte, la carte des maraudeurs, elle permet de voir toutes les personnes se trouvant à Poudlard et dans ses environs. Hier il a « espionné » Ginny et l'a vu te rejoindre dans tes appartements.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, Harry est un ami de Ginny, il devrait être content pour elle, non ?

-La est le soucis, Harry voudrait être plus qu'un ami pour Gin'. Ginny a eu un faible pour Harry durant dès année. Celui-ci croit que cette affection lui est du et il réclame aujourd'hui qu'elle lui soit entièrement consacrée.

-T'es sérieuse la ?

-On ne peut plus sérieuse. Ginny m'en a parlé à la fin de mon cour, je lui ai conseillé de ne plus te rejoindre dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglée.

Jillian grogna à l'idée de devoir dormir loin de sa chérie à présent.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est la solution la plus sage.

-Certes. Ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'apprécier pour autant.

-Je te comprend, mais soit raisonnable, et prend garde à être discrète en présence d'Harry, de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, n'oublie pas que tu es son professeur.

-Je sais, grogna Jillian. Comment va-t-on faire pour régler ce problème ?

-Ça je l'ignore pour l'instant, il faudrait faire entendre raison à Harry, ce qui risque de ne pas être facile. Je vais essayer de lui parler et de lui faire entendre raison.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi, fait ce qu'il faut.

Hermione rejoignit donc les appartements de son meilleur ami, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

-Entre Hermione, entendit-elle avant même d'avoir frappé à la porte. Je t'ai vu arriver, déclara-t-il en voyant son air interrogateur. Elle vit alors sur le bureau la carte des maraudeurs. Que me vaut ce plaisir Hermione ?

-Je voudrais te parler de Ginny.

-A-t-elle dit quelque chose à mon propos ?

-Elle m'a parlé de la conversation que vous avez eu ce matin. Harry es-tu sérieux ?

-Bien plus que ça. Hermione, elle est faite pour moi.

-Elle est faite pour toi ? Allons Harry la première chose que tu devrais dire pour justifier tes paroles c'est « je l'aime » et pas « elle est faite pour moi » !

-Mais allons Hermione évidemment que je l'aime, et elle aussi m'aime !

-Harry cela fait des années que Ginny n'a plus ce genre de sentiments pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas espérer qu'elle t'attende tu n'as jamais eu un geste qui aurait put sous entendre que tu avais une quelconque affection pour elle. Elle est passé à autre chose.

-Elle ne peut pas ! Elle est à moi ! Elle m'est destinée !

-Harry tu sais bien que nul ne décide de ce genre de chose. Elle est passé à autre chose et elle est heureuse, fais de même.

-Elle ne saurait être heureuse sans moi.

-Harry tu es exaspérant. Laisse la faire sa vie et fais la tienne peut être un jour elle reviendra vers toi, on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait.

-Tu sais avec qui elle est ?

-Oui mais je ne te dirais rien Harry, elle est heureuse.

-Pourquoi le protéger ? Hermione, Ginny est faite pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Dis moi qui c'est !

-Pas question.

La colère s'empara de Harry qui saisit Hermione à la gorges.

-Dis moi qui c'est !

Hermione se débattait cherchant à échapper du jeune homme.

-Harry arrête s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal.

-Alors dis moi qui m'a prit Ginny !

* * *

Verdict?


	19. Chapter 18

Désolée d'être si longue entre mes parutions, je fais de mon mieux..

Je vous laisse a votre lecture et vais rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Harry serrait de plus en plus sa prise autour du cou d'Hermione exigeant qu'elle lui donne le nom de la personne qui avait osé lui prendre Ginny. Celle-ci lui lança un sortilège informulé pour se libérer.

-Es-tu devenus fou Harry ? Depuis quand t'en prends tu à tes amis ?

-Depuis qu'ils m'empêchent d'être avec celle qui m'est destinée ! Je te préviens Hermione je ferais tout pour la récupérer.

-Tu parle d'elle comme d'un objet. C'est une personne Harry ! Tu ne peux pas la posséder !

-Bien sur que je peux. Elle est à moi !

-Tu es fou Harry.

Elle prit la carte et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Harry tenta de lui lancer un stupefix elle le para de justesse.

-Harry tu as beau avoir vaincu Voldemort, n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours était meilleure que toi lorsqu'il est question de magie. Ne recommence pas. Tu es un ami, je tiens à cette amitié, ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

-C'est une menace Hermione ?

-Non Harry. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les appartements de la directrice. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis sa conversation avec la rouquine jusqu'à sa dispute avec le jeune professeur. Elle dut retenir l'ancien professeur lorsqu'elle apprit que le jeune avait porté la main sur la femme qu'elle aimait.

-Minerva à quoi cela servirait-il ? Ce qui est fait est fait. J'ai récupérer la carte il ne pourra plus surveiller Ginny. Garde la ici, il ne viendra pas la chercher.

-Il a levé la main sur toi !

-Il ne recommencera pas. Ai confiance en moi. Je vais faire savoir aux filles ce qu'il s'est passé. On se revoit au dîner ?

-Comme tu voudras, mais soit prudente s'il te plaît.

-Je le suis toujours, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Elle déposa la carte sur le bureau en lui indiquant comment s'en servir puis l'embrassa avant de quitter le bureau. Elle passa par la volière avant de rejoindre son bureau pour y inviter Ginny et Jillian. Les deux amoureuses arrivèrent en même temps devant la porte de leur amie, elles se sourient et entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce.

-Ah, vous voilà, bien j'ai parlé à Harry. Il est très en colère mais je lui ai prit la carte et je l'ai donnée à Minerva, je pense qu'il n'ira pas la chercher la bas. Cependant restez prudentes, il ne reculera devant rien pour te « récupérer » Ginny.

-Qu'il essaye, brava la jeune femme, je sais me défendre moi aussi.

-Je sais bien Ginny, lui répondit Hermione, je crois qu'il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend.

Jillian suivait le dialogue entre les deux jeunes femmes en souriant, elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme pratiquer vraiment la magie, elle n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçue lors de ses cours de métamorphoses et elle avait toujours cru qu'être doué en cours ne signifiait pas être un bon sorcier.

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas et se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Harry sur elles.

Hermione fut la première à quitter la Grande Salle, ses cours n'allaient pas se préparer tout seul !

Elle ne vit pas qu'une personne la suivait, arrivé à son bureau, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait retenu la porte derrière elle.

-Hermione ?

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé.

-« Désolé » ? Pour quoi ?

-Pour t'avoir fait peur... et pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. J'aime Ginny ! Ça m'a rendue dingue de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un...

-Elle A quelqu'un Harry !

-Oui bref. J'ai perdu la raison, je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi. Je vais faire les choses comme il faut maintenant.

-Comment ça « comme il faut » ?

-Pour récupérer Ginny ! Enfin je veux dire pour la séduire. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air outrée d'Hermione.

-Harry, Ginny est heureuse avec cette personne. Laisse les vivre leur vie, vis la tienne. Tu as des tas d'autres filles qui seraient prêtes à tout pour toi.

-Mais elles ne m'intéresse pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qu'elles aiment mais le Survivant. Ginny m'aime pour moi.

-T'aimait Harry. Et je te signale que le Survivant c'est TOI, ou au moins une part de toi, que Ça te plaise ou non. Pourquoi ne laisse tu pas à une de ces filles la chance de te connaître.

-Hermione, c'est Ginny que j'aime. Que tu sois d'accord ou non n'y changera rien, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a besoin de moi, qu'elle est faite pour moi.

-Fait comme tu veux Harry, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Et surtout reste courtois avec Ginny ou je me verrais obligée de tenir ma promesse, et cela me peinerais.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant Hermione. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi Harry.

Une fois sorti du bureau de son amie, Harry eu un sourire froid, calculateur. Il allait récupérer SA Ginny et Hermione ne l'en empêcherais pas. Elle avait beau être une bonne sorcière c'était quand même lui et lui seul qui avait battu Voldemort !


End file.
